


Huge, Cosmic Love

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set of Larry, yeay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sour Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apprehensivekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprehensivekitty/gifts).



> (Idek if drabbles are idk still on? Because, I mean, I'm new to the fandom. I just feel like writing these vignettes because I feel like it. So I am sorry for you know, writing it differently?)

“Oh my god,” Harry practically shrieks when he sees Louis feasting on a big bag of chips. Louis looks at him, face filled with sour cream powder and fingers dirty. He smiles at Harry who just got home from grocery. 

“Why are you eating chips, it’s almost dinner?” Harry says in pure disbelief and he can’t just sometimes point out whether Louis is being an annoying prat or just annoying. 

“It’s sour cream,” Louis says in between munch and smiles at his boyfriend. “It’s like cream and vegetables in one. It’s healthy love.” 

Harry rolls his eyes.


	2. Huge, Cosmic Love

Louis looks at the boy with curly hair, eyes perfectly shaped in his face and lips so plump sitting beside him in the bus ride. He has his headphones on and Louis stares at him quietly, careful not to be noticed. He’s not scared to be noticed, rather he’s afraid that once the boy would look at him, he’ll just burst into this feeling he couldn’t even name. 

The boy is nodding, head slightly jiving with the music from the headphones. Louis finds it attractive, his curls bouncing slightly against his cheeks and his voice humming with the tune. 

It is perfect. The boy is just perfect and Louis can’t even take his eyes away from him. The sun rays touches every part of his face, illuminating it with light that warms up the pale skin and Louis...Louis thinks he’s going to melt beside the boy because the boy is just faultless. 

The boy then turns to face him and Louis knew that what he felt was different, it was way different. It was something difficult to name but when the boy smiles at him, Louis figured, it was some huge, cosmic love.


	3. Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' idea of a pet is a rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is roughly written and accomplished in just five minutes so forgive my train of thoughts and grammar and shite. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, loves!

Louis is never good with pets. He certainly sucks at watching them, petting them, feeding them, playing with them--anything that deals with tiny four-legged creature that is small or that has scales and swims. Louis dreads them all. Louis would do anything to avoid dealing with them.

And then, Harry happened.

Harry loves pets. Harry likes to window shop at petstores and play with the dogs and cats for viewing and for sale. Harry adores the fur, the sounds they do which annoys Louis all the time; he likes to tickle them, play with their bellies, massage their paws and mimic the mouth of the goldfish whenever he's at Niall's petshop.

Harry knows that Louis dislikes them and doesn't push on agreeing to buy Mr. Snuggles (the grey fluffy Persian cat Harry has been eyeing since Mr. Snuggles has been in Niall's care). 

Louis loves Harry but Louis dislikes pets, so when Louis drops by the pet shop, surprising Niall because he came alone and with a weird look in his eyes. Louis sighs and stares at Mr. Snuggles tat is staring back at him with wide green eyes (and how Louis hates it because Mr. Snuggles is the complete animal counterpart of Harry Styles, _his_ Harry Styles. 

"You know," Louis sighs as he plays with the mini squeeze ball by the counter. "My idea of a pet is a rock."

Niall looks at him with a furious nod. "I know, mate. Since we've been buddies, I know that even a cactus would plead to die instead because you just suck at taking another living thing...aside Harry at least."

Louis snorts and glares at him.

"I know," Louis says and he looks at Mr. Snuggles which is now grooming its paws.

"Harry wants Mr. Snuggles home now," Louis says and Niall raises an eyebrow before clearing his throat. He smiles and approaches the cage before grabbing Mr. Snuggles cat-bag and unlocks it.

Louis hates pet, and would rather collect rocks, but he loves Harry. And Harry's happiness is his priority, even if it has to deal with purring and milk stains on the floor, and competetion against the furball, Louis will deal with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy them. I just feel like writing these. I have this notebook of prompts for my fandom, but I feel like using it to 1D because my best friend loves 1D so much and I feel like writing for her. So yeah, comments? :)


End file.
